A Fight to End It All
by siubhantheelfninja
Summary: A fight to end it all ****** (PROMPT) ****** p?chalid 69 So Shawn and Henry have a fight- nothing new, right?- but this time, Henry says something to Shawn that's almost completely unforgivable- could be anything, like "we'd be better off if you were never born" or "you're the reason my marriage failed" somethinglike that


I still can't believe he said that to me. I mean, sure, my dad and I have had a great share of fights before, but this just took it too far. And sure, maybe I egged him on, but you don't just tell people things like that, especially your own son.

It had started like any normal day, I was out for a run, when I stopped to get ice cream. And when I say "run" I mean I jogged the last 15 feet to the ice cream store. I had invited Gus, but he had blown me off saying that he has a "job" and that I need to "grow up" and not wake up at 1 pm and get ice cream for lunch. Excuse me, but I have a job too, Guster, and it's at a police station, not selling drugs. Okay, before I get you in trouble from writing this, I do realize that you're a pharmaceutical salesman, and not some random junkie on the streets, but still.

Anyways, after getting a nice chocolate ice cream since I felt pretty fudgey today, I left, and walked to the police station. When I got there, I saw the usual. Lassiter trying to fix his life problems and get in good with the chief, Juliet stressing to create worry lines over her perfect face, and low scale criminals trying to bail themselves out of staying overnight with the guards and new roommates. The usual. The chief came over to me and asked me how I was doing, and I said I was doing all right.

For some reason, out of all the people I could have to my feelings to, I had decided to confide in the chief. Maybe it's because I didn't want to worry anyone else, or maybe it's because she mandated that I talked to a Psych minus the ic. I thought, 'Why the fuck would I keep my feelings from Karen?' Also, if I hadn't actually been honest, she was probably going to fire me. So, yes, she knows everything about me now. She seemed concerned, I thought I might as well satisfy her so that she could become even more concerned.

She promised not to tell anyone anything that happened in these sessions as long as I tell the truth and at least try to get better. She didn't care that I wasn't really Psychic as long as she knows that I went to a police academy and that I'm not going to ruin her career and the whole police station. I was good with this, mainly because this is the only job I've held for more than half a year.

I went into her office, where she already had the curtains closed. The Psych was already waiting in her chair to begin the session. We skipped small talk and got straight to the conversation, we've only got an hour, and this is how I like this. "So, Shawn, we've touched on this a bit in prior sessions, but I think it would benefit you if we talked about your relationship with your dad, as a child and now."

I said I would answer anything she asked, but this is the hardest question I've ever had to answer. I look to ground, wishing that I wasn't here. Wishing that none of this ever happened, wishing that I was never born, all because of a stupid question. I don't know how to answer this to express my distaste for Henry but also enough that they don't tell him everything. "We're fine."

"You're obviously not, or you wouldn't have been so uncomfortable at that question." She looked at me sternly, " I think this is really important to your story, Shawn, and important to your recovery. I looked up at her and looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to." With that, I got up and walked out of the Chief's office, straight into my father. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked startled and frankly, about to cry. "I used to work here, Shawn. I may be old but some of my friends aren't and they still work here." He said gruffly.

I looked back at Karen, who had seen this whole interaction, and knew I had to leave.

"Um, Father Dearest, I must be going now. Have a great day!."

And with that, I scurried out of the police station and I couldn't get home fast enough.


End file.
